Harmony and Discord  Prelude old
by Tails8476
Summary: The Prelude of the 'Harmony and Discord' story. It's the new version, so ignore the old chapters. These are much better and not so complicated     Enjoy
1. Extrovert Appearance

Harmony and Discord ~ A TailsXCosmo story

Chapter 1 - Extrovert Appearance ~ May the adventure begins

It was a dark night on the planet Mobius. A silent and soft wind blew over the trees of the huge trees, as the moon showed itself, first covered by the clouds.

Tails, the sidekick of the legendary hero Sonic, stood on a cliff. Starring concentrated to the stars, his tails and fur moved with the wind. His wild-auqa blue eyes starred on the moon, which was bigger than usual. The green grass tickled gently his legs, as he kneed down.

His mind was filled with thoughts and memories, but one special event and one special person was stucked in his mind, as a shooting star appeared for a blink of an eye.

"Cosmo...", Tails said and closed his eyes. The female Seedrian always appeared in his thoughts. Every day and night, he dreamt about her body, her way to encourage others, her smile. And everytime, when he thinks of her aqua blue sparking eyes, one feeling overran his body: Love.

Moving his hands together like a pray, he thought: 'iWhen there is true love and happiness, please, mother Gaia, send me hope/i'. Once more, the imagine of Cosmo appeared in front of him. Smiling gently at the fox, she suddenly also formed her hands like a pray, as Tails spoke the words: "I want to have Cosmo back"

Similar like a spell, a brightly shining spot appear in the middle of the black sky, a bit above the white shining moon. Disappearing, it turned into something red-yellow colored, slowly closer coming to the planet.

"Strange...", Tails said to himself, scratching the side of his head a bit, "the same like Cosmo appeared". But as Tails saw, that the thing was actually a giant fireball and that it headed to the woods, he fell on his butt and continued: "Except of a few more gentle things...". Looking up to the fireball, he saw under the burning skin the metal cover of a spaceship, similiar to the Blue Typhoon. A loud sound, and the burning spaceship crashed into the deep forest.

"Oh man!", Tails yelled and dashed off, "I would need Sonic now, but look like if I have to do it now". During the run through the forest, searching for a big trash of burned metal, many thoughts appeared in his mind. 'Maybe these are plant-like creatures like Cosmo? Maybe they have something from Cosmo? Maybe there is Cosmo? Oh wait, I will be there soon!'

Totally shocked from the burning wrack, Tails arrived at the landing spot. The fire crashed exactly in the middle of the wood, impossbile to burn down any trees. A loud metallic sound appeared, and the back of the spaceship broke down, heading into Tails direction.

"Woah!", he screamed and jumped back. A crash, and the burning piece of metal covered the green grass in flames. As Tails landed on his butt, he heard something. Quickly, he turned around, seeing something in front of him: A fox, similiar to Tails, stood in front of him. Two huge and fluffy foxtails covered its back. A long red coat touched its shoes, as a pair of shining green eyes starred at the burning wreck. But then, almost in slow motion, the eyes moved at the two tailed fox on the ground, at Tails.

"W-W-W-W-Who a-a-are you?", the fox stuttered. The figure smiled at him. Moving his hand closer to the fox, he grabbed his hand and helped Tails up.  
"Your questions will be soon answered... Tails". Totally shocked, the fox moved backwards.

"H-How do you know my name?"

"First, I have to find my friends, who are somewhere around here...", the figure said and crossed his arms, "You go and get your friends. I am sure not only you will have seen this. I will explain it all of you..."

Nodding, Tails turned to his right. Running at high speed, he headed out of the forest. Out, finding his friends...


	2. The Adventurer

Harmony and Discord ~ A TailsXCosmo story

Chapter 2 - The adventurer ~The friend from space

Sonic the hedgehog and Miles 'Tails' Prower ran through the dark night, feeling the soft breeze of the dash. The moon gently showed them their path, as the two heroes made their way closer to the forest.

"So Tails", Sonic said and looked at the two tailed fox, "If this what you told me is true, this could be the start of a new adventure. Or at least in my opinion". Looking straight ahead again, he heard the reply of his best friend.

"Yes, but the strange thing is, that he exactly appeared like Cosmo did", looking a bit on the green grass, he continued, "He somehow had the same eyes like she had...". The stranger's light green and shiny eyes appeared in Tails' mind, as the voice of the hedgehog freed him from his hypnotism.

"The same eyes? What do you mean Tails?", he said and looking at him again.

"I can't explain it...", Tails said. Suddenly, the moment as the fox and the Seedrian fell into the pond of love appeared in front of his eyes. Seeing Cosmo's face in front of him, a light red appeared on his cheek, as he continued, "As I met him and looked in his eyes, I felt like being at home..."

As the two friends arrived the entrance of the forest, a dead silence filled the ears of the hedgehog and of the fox. Nothing made a sound, nothing moved. The wind stopped blowing. The moon shined weaker, until it slowly disappeared completly.

The two tailed fox looked around. Nothing. Silence. Darkness. One quick look at Sonic. He looked into the forest, ready to fight. A footstep. The two starred again into the deep forest, as suddenly a red figure slowly came closer to them.

"Who are you?", Sonic said, as the figure stood some meters away from the two. Suddenly, he smiled, leaned over like a bow and spoke:  
"Demon hunter and adventurer Cell. It's a pleasure to meet you", standing back normal, he opened his eyes and looked at the two friends.

Suddenly, the wind started to blow again. Leaves of the trees passed Cell and flew gently to the direction of Sonic and Tails. His red coat moved in the wind, as he looked up again, moving his lips. At the same time, he looked at Tails

"And I know how to bring your Cosmo back to the living..."

The End


	3. Mysterious visitor

Harmony and Discord ~ A TailsXCosmo story

Chapter 3 - Mysterious visitor ~ Cell from Team Starlight

Tails walked along the fields of Green Hills, as the sun shined on his shoulder. The grass moved as the wind stroked over it. Closing his eyes and with a serious expression, the two tailed fox moved along the cliffs of Mobius.

'iI know how to bring Cosmo back.../i, Tails thought as he felt a warm feeling on his body, 'iI hope Cell is right... if it is true what he says, I just have to wait and see/i'.

The wind got stronger, the waves hit stronger the rocks. The smell of salt filled the ear, as the fox walked on the top of the hill, looking down. To his surprise, something was down there:

Looking like a japanese Dojo, it stood there. Surrounded by a wall. In the middle were some few houses. Behind the main house was the forest, where the spaceship of the stranger crashed.

'iYamigata/i', Tails read on the top of the huge gate. Like the gate of the future, it stood in front of him. Behind him, the empty grass, in front of him, a new adventure. Slowly, he entered...

Leaving the huge gates behind him, Tails walked along a way, made of stone. Flowers in many colors were on the side of the way, and also on the side of the house. The green gras on some spot was gone and the sandy-colored ground was able to see. The sun shined on the few rocks in the garden, as a figure appeared.

"Oh, Tails!", he said, "You are pretty fast here".Tails looked up: It was Cell, but outfit changed. Instead of the red coat and the pants, he wore clothes like a Judo-Master. "I didn't had the time to make some tea for us three..."

"Cell", Tails said and came closer to him. For the first time, he noticed that the stranger was taller than him. He also got more muscles and his eyes shined more, "You told me you know the way to bring Cosmo back. I want to help you"

"Geez...", Cell said and laughed, placing one hand on the shoulder of the fox, "Impatience makes you slower to work my friend. An old philosophy I learned a long time ago"

The wind appeared. The two tailed fox black hair dance in wind. His pony tail touched the nose of Tails. His beady green eyes appeared like diamonds. His outfit moved like waves in the wind. Suddenly, pink leaves from roses danced in the wind, passing the two foxes.

"My team will bring your girlfriend back, so don't worry". Moving his hand up, he did a thumb up, calming the fox down. Then, as he placed the same hand on Tails head, he rubbed and continued: "The leaves which passed our way are a sign, Tails..."

"A sign?", Miles replied and looked slightly confused, "What do you mean exactly?". All of a sudden, Cell closed his eyes, leaned a bit back and moved his arms a bit away. The wind appeared again, this time, stronger but still gently. The pink leaves appeared again. But as one leaves slowly and gently floated in front of Tails face, he opened his hand, letting the petal landing. It came closer and closer. Only inches away, until it finally landed... 

"COSMO!", Tails said quickly, seeing the imagination of Cosmo in front of him. But at the same time it appeared, it was gone. Usually, when Tails saw Cosmo in his dreams of in his daydreams, tears ran along his furry face, but this time, it was different: It was like, if Cosmo would stand right next to him. In person. No Metarex, no war, no fight, no death.

"Do you see now Tails?", Cell said and smiled, "Cosmo never passed away, she was always with you. She just look for a way to be with you in physically". After those words, the stranger from the space kneed down in front of Tails, placing one hand on his shoulder. "That's why I came to this place: Since I am a fighter of Kamibufusatsu, I never killed anyone, so that's why I am able to hear the whisper of the hearts"

"The whisper of the hearts? Kamibufusatsu? I-I don't understand...", Tails replied and looked more and more confused. Cell laughed, stood up and spoke:  
"Just come in, I will explain you everything in detail after a warm tea"

Suddenly, as the stranger showed Tails his back, the two tailed fox spoke: "By the way, you said you didn't made enough tea for the three of us..."

"Yeah?", Cell said and looked at him, still showing his back, "And what's the problem?". Then, he laughed and said: "Don't worry, I won't die with no tea. I will drink something else..."

"No, I mean...". Tails pointed at himself, "You and me are just two"

Then, the stranger laughed more, slapped his hand in his face and said: "Oh yeah, I almost forgot: A friend of Cosmo is inside of my house"

"A friend?"

"Yes...", he turned around, looked at Tails with his emerald eyes, "Heather"

The End


	4. Sunrise

Harmony and Discord ~ A TailsXCosmo story

Chapter 4 - Sunrise ~ Now the real adventure can start

Tails looked surprised around in a room, which supposed to the the living room. The ground of the room was a soft carpet. A wooden table was in the middle of the room, as height as a bed. The wall was covered in a soft salmon-pink color. At the end of the room as a huge TV. Plants, stood next to it, while the sun filled the room with a low light.

The fox sat close to the table. In front of him was Cell, lying on the ground. His two huge tails covered the ground on his side and moved a bit. He closed his eyes and hummed a song, which was for some reason familiar to Tails.

"Uhm... C-Cell?", the fox said nervously. The asked one slowly opened his eyes and looked with his green eyes, a bit sleepy, at him. At first, Tails wanted to ask him about the song, but a more important event repressed his thought, "What are we waiting for? I mean, you said..."

"I know what you mean Tails", Cell said and closed his eyes again, "I know your excitement, my friend, but try to sit on for a little longer". After those words, he opened one eyes and grinned: "After all, stress won't bring your love back, my buddy"

The two tailed fox blushed hard. Cell knew it and he too. Just the thought that there is a way that Cosmo will return let Tails' feeling goes higher.

A sound. Tails look passed the TV and discovered a door, which was wide open. A figure came out, wearing a purple dress. Long white hair moved with the move of her body and two clear blue eyes caught the foxes.

"Oh! Cell, why didn't you told me that we have a guest. We could have made more tea". She walked closer to Cell. He didn't react. Suddenly, as the Seedrian came really close to him, she heard a low sound...

"bCELL!/b", with a kick, which looked pretty painful, she hit the fox, "bHOW DARE YOU TO SLEEP! WE HAVE A GUEST! YOU ALWAYS SLEEP WHEN SOMETHING IMPORTANT HAPPENS!/b"

"Hey hey hey! Calm down Heather!", he said and laughed. Using his tails, he dodged another kick of Heather, which supposed to hit his back, "I can do whatever I want, whenever I want"

'iSo this is Heather.../i', Tails thought and smiled, 'iIt's like Cell described her as we walked in: She is really nice and carrying. I guess all Seedrians are like this/i'

"But Cell", she said and ripped the two tailed fox out of his thoughts. She gently sat down on one of Cell's tails and continued with a worried expression, "You know that he is waiting for Cosmo since a long time and who knows better than you how that feels"

"Hmmm...", Cell said. Within one second, the funny expression of the fox changed into a more serious one, "You are right. I know exactly how Tails feels..."

"Uhm...", the fox said. The Seedrian and the other fox immediately looked at him, "Why do you know how I feel, Cell? Did you also know Cosmo?"

Silence. No one said a word. Tails saw, how Heather still looked at him, but then changed her look at Cell, whose black hair covered his face.

"Heather...", Cell said silently, "Was talking about Universa..."

The End


	5. Time to Start

Harmony and Discord ~ A TailsXCosmo story

Chapter 5 - Time to start ~ After so long...

Tails looked outside into the garden of the blooming dojo. Flowers close to the wall and along the way, shining in different colors. The sun was in the middle of the sky, shining gently down on the almost sleepy houses. The wind blew, rose petals danced in the wind and the song of a few birds appeared softly.

"I feel so sorry for Cell...", the two tailed fox said silently. Remembering the last minutes between the foxes, he felt guilty of what he said. Suddenly, as he lowered his head a bit, he felt a hand on his shoulder and a voice telling him: "Don't feel sorry, I know Cell longer than you...".

Quickly, he turned around and saw Heather. Her blue eyes shined even more, as the sun shined on them, "Cell is really strong. Not only physically, also mentally". She paused and looked and Tails, then at the garden again, "He once helped me, as I was on the spaceship with your Cosmo. He saved my friends and many more by using his... skills"

Suddenly, as Heather finished her sentence and smiled, Tails saw, also looking into the garden, Cell. Moving like the wind, he kicked, punched and rammed a stone, which looked similiar to a tall human. Kick by kick and punch by punch, more and more the stone broke. Then, as he jumped away from the rock, it finally disappeared to a little mountain of dust.

"Nice job Cell", Heather said and clapped, "You beat your time. You have a new record"

"Thanks Heather", he said and whiped the sweat away from his body. Slowly coming closer to Tails, he placed his hands on his should and said: "Now it is time to start! After all, we have a lot to finish"

The shiny face of the two tailed fox couldn't even beat the sun: "Thank you so much Cell"

Nodding, Tails headed inside, close followed by Cell and Heather...

The End of the intro


End file.
